What Happens In The Book Doesn't Have To Stay There
by im-from-mars-duhh
Summary: "Imagine Dean walking in while you're reading his sex scenes of the Supernatural books" Based off of that imagine by Dirty Supernatural Imagines on Tumblr. This is my first imagine and reader story, so sorry if you don't really like it, but hey, I tried! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

You sat on your bed in your room in the Bunker, a Supernatural book in one hand while your other was at your side, clenching tighter and tighter with every word you read. You had found the Supernatural book earlier in the library (where one of the guys must have stored it) and you were now currently sitting in your bed getting hot and bothered because of the sex scene you were reading, which contained your love interest Dean. Now you had always liked Dean but you assumed that nothing would ever become of it, so you set the thought aside, though you did have the occasional dirty thought or dream about him.

You hadn't expected the book to go into detail with the sex scene, but oh-boy, it certainly had. Dean was having sex with a "gorgeous blonde with eyes as blue as the summer sky" and he sure was working her. You bit your lip, reading over a part where Dean spanked the blue eyed blonde, and quickly made a decision. _While, the guys are out on a hunt. It couldn't hurt... _You began to cautiously trail your free hand up your thigh, digging your nails in just a bit as you read over the spanking part once again, then brought it all the way up to your chest and placed it over your covered breast. You gave your breast a squeeze, letting out a deep sigh as you did so, and closed your eyes for a second in pleasure. You read the next part, and as you read about how Dean was pounding into the girl while pulling on her hair, your bedroom door flung open, causing you to jump in surprise, luckily taking your hand off of your breast and innocently clutching your side. You stared up at your door, only to see the man himself standing there, a giant smile on his face as he looked at you, unknowing at what you had just been starting to do and why.

"D-dean!" You choked out in surprise. "What are you doing back so early?" Dean shrugged, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"The hunt was really easy, just a couple of vamps." he replied. Nodding, you internally hoped that he would just go away. You wanted to finish what you had started but could only accomplish it without him in the room. Dean stood there for a second, studying you during the silence. "Whatcha readin'?" he asked, gesturing towards the book. Your eyes widened as you remembered the book. You quickly shut it and set it on the other side of you so that he couldn't see it.

"Oh, nothing." You answered. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing? You just made a pretty big scene of putting it away, so it's gotta be something." he said, then walked towards you. You grabbed hold of the book so that he wouldn't get it.

"It really is nothing."

"Okay then, let me see it." Dean said, then stopped as he got to you. He then began to reach over you for the book. He almost got it before you jerked to the side, making it out of his reach.

"Come on, y/n, just let me see the damn book." he said, continuing to reach for it, and soon you were nearly on your side, stretching to keep it away from him, when he got up and ran to the other side of the bed to get it. You quickly pulled it back and placed it under you. Dean stood up straight, pouting.

"Come on, y/n! It's not like you're reading Fifty Shades of Grey. Or are you?" he asked with a smug look as he walked back to the other side closer to you. Blushing, you tried to stop him as he tried to reach under you to get the book that you were now laying down on, your both of you hands under you, holding onto the book. Everytime he put his hand under you you would roll onto his arm to stop him.

"Just stop Dean!" You pleaded, suppressing a laugh. This was quite a childish thing to be doing, but he must not see the book!

"Fine." Dean said, then stopped grabbing for the book.

"Good, now just-" You were cut off when Dean hopped onto the bed and onto you, basically straddling you. You let out a small shriek of surprise as Dean reached both of his hands under you, holding your hands with one of his while his other retrieved the book.

"Ha!" he exclaimed, smiling triumphantly, then brought the book up to his face to study, letting go of your hands in the process. You couldn't help but cover your face with your hands in embarrassment.

"What..." Dean trailed off as he looked at the book, and soon you heard him sigh. "Really, y/n, a Supernatural book?" he asked, an exasperated look on his face. You took your hands away from your face to look at him.

"I found it in the library..." You explained. He rolled his eyes.

"But why read this book?" he asked, then went back to looking at it. Suddenly he opened the book, setting aside your bookmark that you had forgotten was in the page you had marked the dirtiest.

"Dean, no!" You yelled, beginning to blush wildly as you tried to reach up to grab the book, but Dean grabbed your hands and pinned them down next to you, giving you a 'Seriously?' look before he turned to read the page.

"Let's see where you left off." he said lightly, more to himself. The blush didn't leave your cheeks as you watched him, slightly horrified that he had now caught you reading naughty things about him. You continued to watch as his eyebrows furrowed and he pursed his lips a bit. You bit your lip nervously. Dean flipped to the next page, continuing to read.

"Fucking Chuck." he mumbled under his breath after a couple of seconds, then shut the book and brought it down to his side, still holding it. He looked down at you with a questioning look, surveying your flustered face.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. You let your lip fall out of your teeths grasp and looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" You asked. You had almost completely forgotten about your guys' position until he shrugged, causing him to grind against you a bit, send waves of pleasures all throughout you. You were barely able to control your moan by biting your lip again. Dean stared down at you casually.

"You know, about the sex scene. What did you think?" he asked again, folding his arms, causing his muscles to bulge out deliciously. You gulped, blushing fiercely at his question.

"U-um, well, uh, I don't know." You stuttered. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know? What do you mean 'I don't know'?" he asked. Your eyes widened a bit. "I'm great in bed!" he continued. He stopped boasting and looked down at your face, a smirk filling his as he saw how embarrassed you were.

"You know, that was all real. That whole scene written in that book happened. God, I remember it like it was yesterday. Whew! That chick was a wild one!" he exclaimed, recalling his experience. You instantly wished that you were that girl in the book - or more so - from Deans past. The thought of what you two would do in bed made your whole body tingle, and the fact that Dean was basically straddling you didn't help calm your nerves. "But hey, I guess if you didn't like that then who cares? It wasn't the real thing anyway." he ended with a shrug, moving to get off of you. You decided at the last second to take the chance that could either make or break your guys' relationship.

"It sounded amazing!" You blurted out, then instantly covered your mouth, your eyes wide. Dean stopped from getting off of you and turned around to face you. He was now on his knees with you laying beneath him.

"What?" he asked, making sure he had heard you right.

"I-I said, well, in all honesty, um, it s-sounded amazing." You shyly repeated, biting your lip nervously when you finished. Deans beautiful green eyes grew dark with lust as he stared down at you. You gasped, the sight leaving your heart pounding and your lungs breathless. The book fell out of Deans hand, landing with a thud to the floor as he crawled forward, placing his arms down on both sides of your head. Your breath hitched as he hovered over you, staring down at you with lust.

"What would you think about experiencing it for yourself?" He said slowly in a now more gruff voice you had never heard, which seriously turned you on. Your breath hitched as you took in his offer.

"That would be... amazing." You whispered, but he caught it, his eyes darkening a bit more as his straight lips turned into a sexy smirk. In the blink of an eye his lips were suddenly on you, kissing along your jaw and down towards your collarbone, latching onto a spot at the bottom of your neck. You let out a moan as you reached up, tangling your fingers in his hair, pulling every time he sucked on your skin.

"Oh..." You moaned aloud, causing Dean to chuckle against your skin. Just as you loosened your grip in his hair Dean pulled away from your neck and reached up, grabbing your hands and pinning them above your head.

"Dean!" You whined, wanting to feel his soft hair in your hands. He only chuckled, that sexy smirk still playing across his lips.

"Uh uh uh, y/n, we're going by the book, remember?" He scolded. His tone sent shivers through your body. You nodded. "Good girl." He cooed, then moved so that he was straddling you. You could feel his hard on against you and - God - you couldn't wait until it was inside of you.

Dean slowly ground into you, causing you both to moan. Dean leant back down to kiss you. This was your first kiss with Dean but you didn't want it to be your last. The feeling of his lips on yours was magical. It tingled, sending shivers all throughout you, and you wanted more. Dean playfully bit your lip and tugged back, causing you to moan.

"Oh, Dean!" You gasped as he released your lip, grinding his hips roughly against yours.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Dean said, referring to biting your lip, causing you to blush. He leant back down to kiss you and you two were soon in a tongue battle for dominance (which Dean won).

Dean put both of your hands into one of his - keeping them above your head - while he let his other begin to wander down your body. It hovered over your breast for a second, then finally came down to give it one long squeeze, causing you to gasp with pleasure.

"Dean!" You yelled out. Dean closed his eyes at the sound.

"God, y/n, I fucking love it when you say my name like that." Dean nearly growled, then slammed his lips back on yours before you got the chance to moan aloud again. Hopefully Sammy wasn't near by...

Dean let go of your breast and slowly began to trail his hand down further, teasing you, when he finally made it to the top of your jeans. Slowly, tauntingly, he skillfully popped the button open and grasped the zipper, pulling it down agonizingly slow. Frustrated you pulled out of the kiss to look up at Dean.

"Dean, seriously, just hurry up!" You begged, causing him to smirk.

"All in good time, babe. All in good time." he replied, then went on to kiss your jaw. He kissed along your jaw and down your neck, and by the time he got to your collarbone again he finally had the zipper down. You waited in anticipation as Dean slowly dragged his hand back up to the top of your jeans and slowly began to push his hand down into your pants, unfortunately over you underwear.

"Seriously, Dean?" You asked. He chuckled and came up from your collarbone, not saying anything as he dove back down into another kiss. Just as he did that he dragged his hand over your hot, dripping pussy, causing you to moan loudly into his mouth. He continued the motion a couple more times, running over your clit every time. Your core was aching with need. Finally Dean stopped, his hand right over your entrance, only on the wrong side of the underwear

"Dean, I can't take it anymore! Please!" You begged as you pulled away from his lips, closing your eyes tightly in frustration. Dean chuckled at you yet again.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll take care of it." he responded. Your eyes opened and widened a bit at the petname. It was weird, yet sexy, but you couldn't figure out why.

You sighed in relief at hearing this and pushed your head back into the pillow as you could feel Deans fingers grab your underwear and push it aside. As his skin first contacted your area you nearly came right there. He then stroked up your folds, causing you to shiver intensely with delight.

"Dean..." You moaned, hearing him moan as well. He had his head down and looked like he was concentrating, thinking of a way to make this even more pleasurable. Dean stroked back down your folds, bringing one finger to your entrance, then slowly began to push in and-

"Dean? y/n? Where are you guys?" You could hear Sam yell out. The both of you instantly froze, turning to the door and listening. Footsteps could be heard making their way down the hall towards your room.

"Fuck." Dean cursed, then to two of you scrambled out of each others grip to fix yourselves up. You stood up, buttoning up your pants then fixing your shirt and hair. You then looked up at Dean, who was smirking at you.

"What?" You asked in a whisper. He held up a finger to show you that it was half covered with your juices. You blushed fiercely as Dean brought it up to his mouth, sticking it in his in and sucking on it. "Dean!" You whisper-yelled, embarrassed.

Dean finished, pulling his finger from his mouth with a light pop. That was really sexy, you had to admit. You bit your lip as Dean wiped his wet finger on his jeans then fixed his shirt and hair. Just the you noticed the bulge in his pants and his gaze followed.

"Aw crap." Dean said, then quickly unzipped his zipper to let in some room and pulled his shirt down over it as much as he could, which actually kind of worked. Just as he finished fixing his shirt your door flung open, causing you to jump back in fright from the suddenness.

"Oh, there you guys are." Sam said with a smile as he walked into the room.

"Jesus, Sam, you nearly gave me a heartattack!" You exclaimed with your hand over your heart. Sam smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." he started. Then glanced between you and Dean. "I've been looking for you guys. What were you doing?" he asked. You looked around, getting a bit tongue tied.

"Well, we um, we were just, uh-"

"We were talking about the hunt. You know, the vamps we just killed." Dean said, covering you. You nodded your head in agreement.

"Yeah. Good job, by the way." You threw in to make it seem like Dean said he had done something courageous during the hunt. Sam looked sort of confused, but he seemed to shake it off.

"Okay, well, I was just wondering where you guys were." he said, about to leave, when he glanced at the ground, something catching his attention. Furrowing his eyebrows he bent down to pick up the Supernatural book that Dean had dropped onto the floor. His bitchface was suddenly on. "y/n, a Supernatural book, really? You couldn't find anything else to read?" he asked, then threw the book onto your desk. You shrugged.

"It looked interesting, and it sure was." You replied with a grin, gauging Deans reaction out of the corner of your eye. He was trying to hide a smirk, which Sam thankfully didn't notice, but he did roll his eyes.

"Whatever." Sam replied playfully, then began to walk out of your door. "Oh, hey! Dean, I almost forgot, Cas called and said you weren't answering your phone, but to tell you to call him as soon as possible or else he will just pop in on you unexpectedly like you hate. He sounded pretty stressed, so I think you should probably give him a call now." he said, and with that, walked out of the room. Dean began to walk towards your bedroom door as you walked to your desk, grabbing the Supernatural book and throwing it onto your bed. You turned around to see Dean watching you. With a smirk you gestured back towards the book.

"I'm gonna go read how this ends." You stated. Dean smirked as well.

"Well okay, but we're picking up right where we left off as soon as Sam leaves to go get food." Dean said, then walked out of your room to go call Cas.

You smiled to yourself as he walked away. All in all today had turned out nothing like you had expected. You had just thought you were going to begin the book and maybe even finish it. You had been reading the book in the first place just because it honestly seemed interesting, but Dean coming in and helping to recreate those hot scenes was an added bonus, not to mention you're going to pick up where you left off later!

You walked to your door, closing it and making sure to lock it this time, just incase anybody decides to try and disturb you during your, uh, "reading" time.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought about it and it was mean to leave you guys hanging. I'm sorry. So, as requested by some of you, I have created a part two to this story. It's called A Bit Of Fun In The Sower, so if you want to read what happens after the events in this story, you should go and check that out. It's also based off of an imagine. You can find it either on my profile or by looking it up, if you want to. I just wanted to let you guys know. Thanks!


End file.
